ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Krige
| Place of birth = Upington, South Africa | Characters = The Borg Queen | image2 = Borg Queen, 2378.jpg }} Alice Maud Krige is an actress who was introduced to the world of Star Trek in , when she played the Borg Queen in the film . She went on to reprise the role in the Star Trek: Voyager series finale, , and can also be heard in the video game Star Trek: Armada II and at Star Trek: The Experience. An undersuit worn by Krige in First Contact was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. The name tag misspelled her name as Alice Creed. In an interview with Trekmovie.com, Star Trek: Enterprise writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens revealed that they had pitched a story to Krige for an episode of Enterprise. The episode would have featured the birth of the Borg Queen, with Krige portraying a Starfleet medical technician who made contact with the Borg from , which would assimilate her thus transforming her into the Queen. However, Enterprise was canceled before the episode could be further developed. http://trekmovie.com/2007/09/22/interview-gar-judy-reeves-stevens-talk-mars-and-enterprise/ Early life and career Krige was born in Upington, South Africa. She was preparing for a career in psychology until she attended an acting class at Rhodes University. In 1976, she moved to London to pursue an acting career. She began appearing on British television in 1979. One of her earliest roles was a 1980 made-for-TV version of ' A Tale of Two Cities, which starred Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest actor Chris Sarandon. Film work Krige attracted much more attention in 1981 when she made a colorful feature film debut in the acclaimed drama Chariots of Fire, which went on to win the for Best Picture. In this film, Krige portrayed the wife of the lead character, Jewish athlete Harold Abrahams, who was played by Ben Cross. Star Trek: Enterprise guest star Dennis Christopher also had a role in the film. Since then, she has played supporting roles in a number of other films, including Ghost Story (1981, with Craig Wasson, Robin Curtis, and Jacqueline Brookes), Barfly (1987), Haunted Summer (1988, co-starring Philip Anglim), See You in the Morning (1989, with George Hearn and Theodore Bikel), Sleepwalkers (1992, with Mädchen Amick, Ron Perlman, and Frank Novak), Twilight of the Ice Nymphs (1997, with Frank Gorshin), and The Little Vampire (2000). Krige has worked with David Warner on two films: the 1988 comedy Spies Inc. and the 2001 thriller Superstition. Krige also had a small role in the 2002 film Reign of Fire, playing the mother of the main character. DS9 star Alexander Siddig was among the stars of this film. In 2006, Krige was seen in the horror films Stay Alive and Silent Hill, as well as the crime thriller Lonely Hearts. In 2008, Krige was cast in the film Solomon Kane, based on the pulp magazine character created by Robert E. Howard. http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117978703.html?categoryid=19&cs=1 Krige was seen in Jerry Bruckheimer's The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) co-written by Lawrence Konner. She has signed on to appear in Thor: The Dark World (2013), starring Chris Hemsworth.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/movies/news/a399100/thor-the-dark-world-casts-alice-krige.html Television work Krige's earliest American television work was the 1984 CBS mini-series Ellis Island, which also featured Ben Vereen. In 1986, Krige was a part of the cast of the TV mini-series Dream West, as were her First Contact co-stars Jonathan Frakes and James Cromwell. F. Murray Abraham, Anthony Zerbe, Fritz Weaver, Lee Bergere, Michael Ensign, Matt McCoy, Noble Willingham, and Glenn Morshower also had roles in the series. Krige has guest-starred on such television drama series as Murder, She Wrote (with George Murdock), Beverly Hills, 90210, and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In 1999, she played a rare comedy role as the ex-wife of Dr. John Becker (played by Ted Danson) in one episode of the sitcom Becker, on which Terry Farrell was a regular. In 2002, Krige made two appearances on HBO's Six Feet Under: one episode with Julianna McCarthy and another with David Andrews, Michael Bofshever, Joel Brooks, Graham Jarvis, Kristopher Logan, Nan Martin and Amy Wheaton. Krige portrayed Lady Jessica Atreides in the Sci-Fi Channel's 2003 mini-series Children of Dune, which also starred Alec Newman and Steven Berkoff. She later played Joan Collins in the 2005 TV movie Dynasty: The Making of a Guilty Pleasure. In 2005, she was a regular on the acclaimed HBO series Deadwood, which co-starred Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, and Leon Rippy. In 2006, she appeared in a two-part episode on René Echevarria's science fiction series The 4400. Other television projects include the 1991 mini-series The Strauss Dynasty (with John Rhys-Davies) and the movies Second Serve (1986, with Jeff Corey and Louise Fletcher), Baja Oklahoma (1988, with Anthony Zerbe), Ladykiller (1992, with Bob Gunton and Bert Remsen), Jack Reed: Badge of Honor (1993, with Neal McDonough, William Sadler, Bruce French, and Bill Bolender), Donor Unknown (1995, with Clancy Brown and Steven Culp), and Hidden in America (1996, with Bruce Davison). She was most recently seen in an episode of Dirty Sexy Money in 2008, along with series regular Zoe McLellan. External links * * de:Alice Krige es:Alice Krige Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice Krige, Alice